Jon Etsu
Jon "Alpha" Etsu, introduce your character here. Description Leader of the independence movement on Analeha. History Early History Alpha the Uniter, born Jonathan Ves Etsu, was a victim of the Abidosian Empire's crusade against the Federation of Human/Scoldranian Systems. At a young age, his home was attacked by the Abidosian Empire, which came out of Frontier Space to invade Scoldran, sacking all major cities. Jon, along with a large population of Humans and Scoldranians managed to escape the Vex'i City using evacuation shuttles. Most, however, were destroyed upon exiting the atmosphere, while the rest were captured. Those that were captured were either enslaved or killed. After many years of being a slave, Jon and a few other slaves managed to escape their slaver's palace whilst most of the Empire's army was focused on an invasion from the United Rebellion of the Liberated Systems. After the Slave Wars Jon Etsu roamed Shattered Space for a while with his crew ex-slaves. After roaming through the shattered systems of the Federation, which was now the United Republic of the Liberated Systems, Jon and his small band of travelers explored ruined Vexari fortifications, crashed Sentinel Rings, old shipyards, and what ever else, gathering scrap and salvage to sell. After many years, what remained of their crew managed to buy their way out of the system, and made their way to Frontier Space. After jumping from scattered settlements made on asteroids or moons, Jon and the rest settled on Analeha, a former Scoldronian colony world and the first to fall to the Abidosians. While on Analeha Things weren't any easier on Analeha either. Governor Xevi was a very corrupt and scheming person. The people of Anahleha were tired of the governor's way, and sensing the tensions Jon thought he could make a change for the better. Equipped in old Vexari shock trooper armor, Jon gave himself the title of Alpha. Along with the two remaining members of his crew, now going by the names of Beta and Delta, they attempted to unify most of the rebellions and resistance movements in many of the spaceports and settlements. Unfortunately most settlements did not agree with one another, and fought for their own independence. So with about ten or so settlements backing him, Alpha and thirty-five armed settlers stormed the governor's tower, whilst Beta, Delta, and Gamma led fifteen men squads to secure the tower's entrances. After a brief battle, Alpha defeated the governor and imprisoned him for crimes against Analeha. Alpha declared that Analeha will be independent from the United Republic, and they will have more control of their choices, under an empire to protect those choices. While Alpha was developing his court, news has spread through Republic Space, and twisted by a few fleet admirals and governors to exclaim Alpha as a terrorist who killed an "elected" governor. Because of false stories and a fear of another empire taking control of planets, the Senate elected to go to war against their new threat. After the Siege After the Siege of the Governor's Tower, Alpha gave his armor a coat of metallic crimson paint, and used a converted Vexari emblem as the symbol of his Empire. Along with Beta, Delta, Gamma, and elected representatives of each settlement, they worked for the betterment of the planet. Unfortunately, a few settlers opened an ancient cloning lab, which they thought was a Vexari weapons cache, and started up an ancient, but functional, cloning machine, thinking it was a fabricator. Because of this, they unleashed a new generation of Pit Mutants, mixed with Analehan DNA. Though destroying a few villages, they were easily driven back into the thick forests that made up most of the planet, where the Ancient Terror resided. Relationships Vran "Beta" Myers Vran is Jon's childhood friend who lived in the same living tower. Both were able to board the same shuttle, and both were bought by the same slave lord, who were buying children slaves as servants. They lookout for each other's back, usually assisting the other in fights or battles. Because of this, Vran was promoted to Leader of the Neo-Vexari Guards. Michelle "Delta" Knight Michelle was one of few other children slaves bought by the slave lord. She was resourceful, being raised on the streets of a backwater planet. Because of this, she knew how to sneak extra food, and share it with the other slaves when no one was looking. Because of this, and the fact she also knew her war around the palace, Jon asked her to join him and Vran in escaping. After they escaped, she stuck around with them, helping one another out. "Gamma" (Name Unprintable) A rare alien who came from the Deep Void, far past Frontier Space. They have agreed to help Jon with his Empire for unknown reasons, though they might not be for the best intentions. Admiral C. Ford Once an Admiral for the Federation, and a veteran of the Slave Wars, Carl Ford grew tired of the corruption of the Frontier Worlds, and decided to join Alpha's cause to defend the independence of Analeha, bringing his Centurion Class Interstellar Carrier, and the home ship of Red Squadron, The "Pride of Cylion". Cpt. Jane Ford The captain of Red Squadron, now the Crimson Wing, joined Alpha's Empire along side her father, feeling that the Republic has became too corrupt in a short amount of time. Crimson Wing Pilots Though most of Red Squadron left, the remaining pilots are still menacing enough to strike fear into many of the UR's B-3 Fighter Squadrons. Powers and Abilities * Other than high endurance and some charisma, he doesn't have any powers. Trivia * Alpha's armor is considered a relic by many of the Vexari Remnants, though that doesn't mean it can't take a beating. Gallery Category:Characters